fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sienna
Sienna is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Several years ago, Sienna moved from her hometown of Toastwood to the picturesque city of Portallini. Being surrounded by prickly Cacti most of her life, she had never experienced a true Autumn. A few months after her arrival in Portallini, she witnessed the trees burst into an array of vivid fall colors that were made even more amazing against the translucent blue of the canals. The aroma of pumpkin spice from Chicory Café wafted through the streets, and Sienna immediately fell in love with the season. Although she’s having difficulty making friends, she loves her new home. Appearance Sienna has bright auburn curly hair, pale skin, and freckles. She wears a turtleneck sweater with zigzag patterns, yellow orange top, orange middle, and white bottom. She also wears a brown plaid skirt and white shoes with yellow laces. Clean-Up She got tanner. Styles Style A/B Sienna wears a white turtleneck sweater with orange edges for the sleeves under a brown blazer in arrow-like patterns. She also wears a skirt with the same pattern as her shirt in her Style A, and a white headband adorned by two "autumn" leaves clip. To complete her look, she wears brown moccasins with orange stitches and yellow orange laces. Style H During Thanksgiving, Sienna dresses up as a female pilgrim. She wears a brown dress with orange sleeves, a black belt and gold buckle, and the skirt that resembles the one she wore in her Style B. She also wears a white coif with orange stitches and an autumn leaf hairclip, and dark shoes with black buckles. Orders Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Three Cheese Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *7 Sausages *Crescent Roll Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Harvest Tortellini *Three Cheese Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *Crushed Croutons *7 Roasted Turkeys *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Caramel Apple *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *3 Blondies Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Rainbow Sprinkles *Pumpkin French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Acorn Donut with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles *Pumpkin Acorn Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling **Powdered Sugar **Fudge Swirl Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Calypso Chicken Strips *3 Potato Skins (right) *6 Curly Fries (left) *Awesome Sauce Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Bacons (top) *4 Ham (bottom) *4 Prosciutto (left) *4 Fresh Garlic (right) *Well-Done Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with Swiss Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Sliced Turkey *Ranch *Sliced Turkey *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cheddar Topping **Sour Cream Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Bread with Swiss Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Sliced Turkey *Stuffing *Gravy *Sliced Turkey *Stuffing *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cheddar Topping **Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Zebra Striped Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Apricot Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner D *Zebra Striped Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Apricot Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Feather Cookie **Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: **Pumpkin Pie **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Salted Caramel **Feather Cookie Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Zebra Striped Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Apricot Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Salted Caramels *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner D *Zebra Striped Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Apricot Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Salted Caramel, Chocolate Acorn, Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Feather Cookie, Nutty Butter Cup, Feather Cookie Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Apple Filling *Lattice Top *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *8 Butterscotch Smooches (Outer Ring) Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Graham Cracker Crust *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Autumn Leaves Crust *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *8 Harvest Leaf Cookies (Inner Ring) *8 Butterscotch Smooches (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Chicken *Ancho Chile Sauce *White Rice *Shredded Cheese *Refried Beans *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Spice Tortilla with Roasted Turkey *Chichilo Mole *White Rice *Shredded Cheese *Southwest Stuffing *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Yellowtail *Yellowtail *Tonkatsu Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Chocolate Tea with Lychee Bubbles Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Chairo Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Sweet Potatoes **Yellowtail *Sweet Potatoes *Gravy *Bubble Tea: **Pumpkin Spice Tea with Lychee Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *3 Pecan Waffles *Maple Syrup *3 Butters *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cream Holiday (Thanksgiving) *3 Pecan Waffles *Maple Syrup *3 Pecan Pralines *Drink: **Small Pumpkin Spice Coffee with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Olive Oil with Papa's Cheese Blend *4 Ham (bottom) *4 Prosciutto (left) *4 Bacons (top) *4 Fresh Garlic (right) *Well-Done Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pecan Crust *Pumpkin Pomodoro with Papa's Cheese Blend *4 Roasted Turkeys (bottom) *4 Sweet Potatoes (left) *4 Bacons (top) *4 Fresh Garlic (right) *Well-Done Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Cheese *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Hot Sauce *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Tangerine Pop **Small Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Veggie Dog on a Pumpernickel Roll *Cheese *Gravy *Hot Sauce *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dream Cream Soda **Small Pumpkin Spice Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Peanut Butter Cookie with Peanuts **Vanilla Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Toffee Chunks **Tiger Tail Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Potato Chips **Cookie Dough Ice Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Peanuts *Salted Caramel, Salted Caramel, Salted Caramel Holiday(Thanksgiving) *Peanut Butter Cookie with Peanuts **Vanilla Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Pecans **Pumpkin Pie Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Potato Chips **Cookie Dough Ice Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Peanuts *Candy Corn *Buckeye, Salted Caramel, Buckeye Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 6 Calypso Chicken Strips (Left) * 3 Curly Fries (Right) * 3 Potato Skins (Right) * Awesome Sauce Dip Holiday (Thanksgiving) * 6 Peppered Pumpkin Chicken Strips (Left) * 3 Sweet Potato Wedges (Right) * 3 Potato Skins (Right) * Gravy Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular French Cruller ** Powdered Sugar ** Chocolate Drizzle * Pumpkin Round Donut with Boston Cream ** Chocolate Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream ** Clear Glaze ** Crushed Peanuts Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Regular French Cruller ** Powdered Sugar ** Fudge Swirl Drizzle * Pumpkin Acorn Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling ** Chocolate Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles * Chocolate Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream ** Clear Glaze ** Crushed Peanuts Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 37 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 56 *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 16 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 19 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 24 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 36 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD: Rank 52 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 56 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 26 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 41 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 31 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 6 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 36 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 46 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 36 Unlockables *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Roasted Turkey. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Blondie. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Thanksgiving and Acorn Cutter. *In Papa's Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Potato Skins. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Thanksgiving and Stuffing. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, she is unlocked with Autumn Leaves Sprinkles. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Thanksgiving, Butterscotch Smooches, and Pumpkin Pie Filling. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Thanksgiving and Pumpkin Spice Tortilla. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Thanksgiving, Yellowtail, and Sweet Potatoes. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Thanksgiving, Pecan Mix, Pecan Pralines. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Thanksgiving and Pecan Crust. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Thanksgiving and Pumpernickel Roll. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Thanksgiving, Pumpkin Pie Ice Cream, and Gingerbread Cookie. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Thanksgiving and Peppered Pumpkin Sauce. Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She lost to Clover in the second round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Allan in the Dreamsicle Division. *2015: She earned more votes than Sue but lost to Scarlett in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Kenji in the Buffalo Division. *2016: She lost to Cherissa in the second round of the Dragonfruit Division. *2017: She earned more votes than Sasha and Ripley winning the Taro Division with Hacky Zak. She then lost to Koilee in the Semi-Finals. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers starting from Papa's Sushiria to get this outfit: Trivia *Her name literally means "orange-red". **Sienna's outfit and orders resemble color schemes of brown, yellow, and orange. **She is also the second customer to be named after a color. (first is Scarlett, third is Indigo) *She is holding a cup of Pumpkin Spice Coffee from the Chicory Café in her Flipdeck. *She orders 3 different Sauces in Papa's Hot Doggeria HD & To Go! *She mostly orders brown and orange colored items. *She is one of four customers to have her Style A become Style B in Sushiria, the others being Doan, Zoe, and Yippy. Order Tickets Sienna thanks.png|Sienna's Pastaria order during Thanksgiving Sienna Pasta.png|Sienna's Pastaria regular order Sienna FTG.png|Sienna's Freezeria To Go! order Sienna Thanksgiving.png|Sienna's Donuteria order during Thanksgiving Sienna Normal.png|Sienna's Donuteria regular order Sienna Wingerria HD.png|Sienna's Wingeria HD order Sienna Pizza.png|Sienna's Pizzeria To Go! order Sienna's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving.png|Sienna's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving Sienna's Cheeseria order.png|Sienna's Cheeseria regular order Sienna CTG.png|Sienna's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Sienna Cupcakeria To Go.png|Sienna's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Sienna Thanks CHD.png|Sienna's Cupcakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Sienna Normal order.png|Sienna's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 10.18.55 PM.png|Sienna's Bakeria order during Thanksgivng Sienna-Order-Bakeria-Regular.png|Sienna's Bakeria regular order siennatmht.png|Sienna's Taco Mia HD order during Thanksgiving siennatmh.png|Sienna's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Sienna (Holiday).png|Sienna's Sushiria order during Thanksgiving Papa's Sushiria Sienna (Regular).png|Sienna's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Sienna (Holiday).png|Sienna's Taco Mia To Go! order during Thanksgiving Taco Mia To Go! Sienna (Regular).png|Sienna's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Sienna (Holiday).png|Sienna's Pancakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Pancakeria HD Sienna (Regular).png|Sienna's Pancakeria HD regular order SiennaTPizza.png|Sienna's Pizzeria HD order during Thanksgiving IMG 1231.JPG|Sienna's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Sienna (Holiday).png|Sienna's Hot Doggeria HD order during Thanksgiving Hot Doggeria HD Sienna (Regular).png|Sienna's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Sienna (Holiday).png|Sienna's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Sienna (Regular).png|Sienna's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-09-26 at 12.05.32 PM.png|Sienna's Scooperia/HD regular order 2018-08-15-10-51-16.png|Sienna's Scooperia To Go! order during Thanksgiving 2018-08-14-11-28-11.png|Sienna's Scooperia To Go regular order E68C9E00-0E33-4904-B712-F808CEE92771.jpeg|Sienna’s Wingeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving. E7026E81-5BE3-4950-8509-8CE400CC2DB6.jpeg|Sienna’s regular order in Wingeria To Go! Sienna’s DTG! Thanksgiving order.JPG|Sienna's Donuteria To Go! order during Thanksgiving. Sienna’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Sienna's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery customer sienna.png|Unlocked Sienna Siennapastaria.jpg mad sienna.png|Someone made Sienna mad... Perfect Pasta for Sienna 2.png|Sienna's perfect pasta Sienna.jpeg|Sienna perfect in Freezeria To Go! Sienna 1.jpg|Perfect Donuts with Sienna, a New Bronze Medal Customer! Perfecto Para Sienna.png R16.jpg Sienna perfect.png|Perfect with her first order! Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.43.37.png|Sienna isn't happy with her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.34.06.png Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.34.41.png Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.35.17.png|Sienna is excited when she comes to Donuteria Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.18.15.png Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.16.19.png|Sienna is not happy with the donuts she received Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.14.29.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.55.59.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png Poor Sienna.png|Sienna receives some below-average doughnuts Sienna Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Newbies.jpg|Sienna, 6th in line for cupcakes Together.png|Sienna and Sasha are waiting for their Pizza Sienna's Shadow.PNG Screenshot (207).png siennaalternateoutfit.png|Sienna's Style B in Papa's Bakeria (Style A in Sushiria) 1464188907741.jpg|Perfect wings for Sienna! Screenshot (39).png|Perfect pie for Sienna! Awards buffalo.jpg Possible PNC2017 Winners..png|Sienna enjoys her sushi! And Austin does too! Perfect Pancakes - Sienna.png|Sienna's perfect pancakes for the fall season and Banana Nut Bread Special earned! Sienna H.png|Sienna gets some perfect sushies on Papa's Sushiria! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Thanksgiving 17 small.jpg 1C7A6612-9AA5-4270-A989-9558DCACEE88.jpeg|Sienna receives a perfect taco, chips and dip! IMG_5192.JPG IMG 5214.JPG|Sienna in the background Bandicam_2018-08-11_17-15-06-464.png D1968B16-C4FE-4175-8C89-2181067D6110.png IMG_1087.PNG|Taco Mia IMG_0858.PNG IMG_0435.PNG|Pancakeria IMG_0943.PNG IMG_1024.PNG Angry Sienna.png IMG 1202.PNG Sienna Not Pleased.png Sienna Nervous.png IMG_1625.PNG IMG_1623.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-10_143739.jpg siennaprof.jpg IMG_3192.PNG|Sienna...where u at?? IMG_4928.PNG Fan Art sienna.jpg|Sienna Chibi Maker Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei untitled drawing by aronora-dakyvpd.png|By aronora sienna by chozam-datst5s.jpg|By Chozam bd9adb93e866ddd330c4894e8761c190-dap749z.png|Swap - By 763Lilypadpandaowl 7b15dfe5fcb75db5faa2727b89b29156-daj0g4r.png|By 763Lilpadpandaowl db6596dfb67bcee49262defa31ef2b37-d98iw2p.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Sienna Fanart.jpg Sienna by aronora.jpg AustinSiennaCallieAndMarieByEIPXVI.jpg|With Austin and Squid Sisters Callie And Marie By EIPXVI Episode Sienna.PNG Sienna_by_RoseKittyArtist101.jpg|By RoseKittyArtist101 Sienna_by_ShinyZhang.jpg|By ShinyZhang Semifinalists_by_ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 Sienna_by_HO-C6H4-OH.jpg|By HO-C6H4-OH Flipline - Sienna.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters